Chibi Quest
by chaomi
Summary: Semi AU. Ichigo finds a video game in the trash and goes home to play with it but something happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi Quest**

_There's nothing wrong for being a chibi…_

**Summary:** Ichigo finds a video game in the trash and goes home to play with it but something happened.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for two DVDs of Detective Conan that I bought…

**Author's note:** As for my first time at writing fan fictions I wrote a one shot but now I present to you a story longer than my fiction, **Hitsugaya's Sleeping Problems**.

I want to thank those who reviewed it…

**LovelyRukia **

**Sireylithy**

**DwEeL**

**Pairings? Hehehe…figure it out on your own…**

On to the story

**Chapter one: Grocery.**

It's a beautiful day for a stroll outside and the weather is also fine for a picnic and just being lazy but a certain orange-hair man walks by the pavement cursing words that are incoherent to the passersby

"I hate that bossy Shinigami!" Ichigo bellowed. People stared at him like he's crazy. "What are you staring at?!" he barked and become a strawberry with veins around his body.

The public walked away fast avoiding the angry 'strawberry'. Ichigo just sighed and relaxed himself. He continued on his mission… Grocery

"I can't believe a man like me buying for our grocery and its Rukia's turn to do it but she threatened me to do her chores because she doesn't want to miss her soap operas. Women… Figures"

_Flash back…_

"_Eh Rukia, we're out of eggs! It's your turn to go and buy food in the market" Ichigo said with his commanding voice._

"_Me? But I don't want to miss my favorite soap operas today! You go do it for me, Ichigo." Rukia groaned._

"_But it's your responsibility Rukia and I'm not going to do it and you can't make me." he folded his arms in protest. Rukia glared at the orange hair thug._

_Dark reiatsu flooded in the room and the atmosphere became dark. Ichigo looked at the murky hair girl and noticed her aura crowding the place. He retreated by taking a few steps but the air suffocated the guy shinigami._

"_R-Rukia?"_

"_Are you going to do it or what?!" Rukia Kuchiki stood up slamming her feet on the floor. She approached the shaking strawberry. _

"_I-I"_

"_If I missed my soap operas, I'm going to shove your sword to your mouth down to your behind, thrusting you like a pig in those fiestas where they are roasted on an open fire!" Rukia growled at Ichigo and the man went running outside saying…"Please don't kill me! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" _

_Rukia smirked._

_End flash back._

"Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo was cut off from his flash back. He turned around and took a glimpse of the girl figure and saw the same orange hair but its long and with the woman stood a man with dark hair and a pair of glasses being dragged by the cheery girl.

"Orihime-chan!" Ichigo cried out and ran to the girl. "Thank God I see you today! Ishida? In a date ne?" Ichigo nudged Ishida's arm and smiled slyly.

The guy's cheeks, wearing the glasses tainted deep crimson red and he pushed his eyeglasses up focusing his eyes on the floor. "No, we're not Ichigo. I just helped Orihime-san with her groceries."

Ichigo noticed Ishida carrying three bags of groceries. _He's really crushing big time with Inoue…_he thought. "Orihime-chan, can you please help me with my groceries?" Ichigo said kneeling in front of the girl and putting his hands together pleading.

"Demo… I promise Ishida-kun that I'll help him clean his house today…" Orihime looked at the Quincy. "I really want to help you, Kurosaki-san. Gomen!"

Ishida felt this sudden ache in his chest. He knew that Orihime Inoue has a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki and he felt that he's like those antagonist character on those love story movies… "Its okay, Orihime-san…I can clean my house on my own…You go help Kurosaki." He said.

"Demo." Orihime stared at the retreating outline of Ishida…

Ichigo getting the heavy ambiance hurled his arm on Ishida's shoulder. "Oh come on man! I really need help from the **both **of you!"

"Both of us?" Ishida raised his eye brow confused. "We can help you, Kurosaki-san! Ne, Ishida-kun?" Orihime beamed at the guy.

Defeated with the smile Orihime just gave him, he nodded.

Grocery went by fast because of the two expert purchasers who helped Ichigo. By five of the afternoon, the three sat in a bench near the park exhausted. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Ishida! Orihime!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Orihime giggled and Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Well then! How about cleaning your house now, Ishida-kun?" Orihime stood up clapping both hands. "Are you sure? It's already late Orihime-san."

"I don't mind at all." Orihime pulled Ishida from his seat and wove farewell to Ichigo. "Bye! Kurosaki-san! Say hello to Rukia for me and to the twins and also Kon-san!"

"Yes I will Orihime-chan and Good luck Ishida!" Ichigo winked at Ishida who didn't get the idea.

Ichigo paced by an alleyway and detected something in a trash can… "What's that?" He said while his hands are in his pocket. He walked toward the trash and clutched the thing he saw.

"A Video Game?" "Beware: DO NOT PLAY THIS!" Ichigo read. "Kurosaki, Ichigo never back away from a challenge especially if it's game!" the strawberry stood with a shining background and a cape hanging from his shoulders. "I say bring it on!" he said tossing it in the air and catching it.

"**Chibi Quest?** What kind of a name is that?"

**To be continued…**

**Review…**

**Sorry for any mistakes like spelling, construction of sentences etc. This is my first time trying to make a 'long' story so don't be so hard on me because I don't want to be roast on an open fire like those pigs on fiestas. Buwahahaha! Burn pigs! Sorry too if OOC. To be honest I have not seen Bleach yet…yata…yata…yata…**

**And I'm also debating to myself if I need to get a muse but I need someone cheap so I can pay 'him' for his labor. Obviously I'm looking for a bishie as a muse… if you want to ask…Yes…I can keep blabbing useless things forever…**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi Quest**

_There's nothing wrong for being a chibi._

**Summary:** Ichigo finds a video game in the trash and goes home to play with it but something happened.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I own nothing…

**Author's note:** Honestly, I typed this story late at night because I can't concentrate on mornings. My new passion is detective anime…I really want to make one too but alas I can't I'm no good at it… (I tried making but it sucks)

**...Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter...**

**There are pairings…but I'm not going to tell you…not now maybe…but I know you'll get it sooner…as they all say… I'm very predictable…or not.**

On to the story

**Chapter two: Visit.**

Let's visit the Soul Society…shall we?

So peaceful…not a single noise can be heard…or not!

"Matsumoto!" A small white hair captain walked by the corridor, stomping his feet very hard while taking his steps but he has the same look on his face with a mix of something else…Anger and Embarrassment.

"Ohayo, taichou." A voice said coming from a corner. A woman with orange long curly hair was hiding behind a large vase near the 6th division office. Shinigami passing by can't help but looked at the scene the 10th division taichou and fuku-taichou were making.

"Don't be such a killjoy captain. I only did that because I know you'll like it." Matsumoto said while waving a white flag. "I know you'd been dying to go out with Hinamori-san so I had arranged it for you."

Hitsugaya felt his nerves just snapped. "Matsumoto…how many times did I have to tell you mind your own business!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on taichou. You really need the push that I gave to you. If you don't make your move now, Hinamori will fall in the hands of **other shinigami** who's after her." Matsumoto lectured to Hitsugaya.

"Who's this **other shinigami**, huh? After 'my' Hinamori eh? They'll see the end of my Hyorinmaru if they try to pull that stunt when I'm around!" Hitsugaya grinded his teeth and held his fist tight showing his anger. Other guy shinigami watching the scene, gulped nervously after hearing the threat from the young taichou.

"See? You're so jealous just thinking that Hinamori's with another guy so don't just stand there…Go and do whatever it takes to claim your Hinamori Momo!" Matsumoto tossed her hands up making her chest bounced. Guy shinigami drooled at the sight.

Hitsugaya stormed off towards the 5th division office. Every shinigami who spotted him made way for the determined captain. "Where's Hinamori-san?" he asked to no one.

"Shirou-chan! I'm so glad you came!" Hinamori shouted in glee. "So…what do you think?" Hinamori held two dresses; red and blue. "Pick one."

"Blue." Hitsugaya replied coolly. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you…" He paused and glanced at Hinamori. "About our visit to Ichigo…are you really sure that only the two of us will go there together?" he said with a blank expression.

"We can take care of ourselves Shirou-chan! It will be alright!"

"I'm not worried…it's just…the two of us."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Hinamori tilted her head and planted her finger on her jaw thinking.

"Forget about it…" Hitsugaya closed his eyes and also blush a slight pink that is hardly visible. _Hinamori and I will be alone together when we arrived in the human world. Ichigo and Rukia will be together arguing about useless stuffs. The twins often have sleepovers from there superhero business and Ichigo's father will be out drinking liquor the whole day and just went home for a snooze. Wait. How can I get rid of Kon? I know he doesn't have interest on shinigami girls because they have flat chest unlike Matsumoto but my Momo is still attractive and a female… _He thought.

_Aha! I know what to do with that stuff lion! _Hitsugaya laughed evilly inside his head but still wears his mask of seriousness on his face.

After a few minutes of packing and constant bickering between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto… the woman was trying to help pack her taichou's clothes but also making things worse by suggesting what the small captain should or shouldn't wear and this annoyed Hitsugaya a lot, the two shinigami were ready to go.

Ukitake opened the gate to the human world and bid his farewell to the young 'Shirou-chan' like he's never coming back…

"Shirou-chan, I will always think of you even though we're far away from each other." Ukitake said in poetry. Hitsugaya just stared at the 13th division taichou using the are-you-crazy-I'm-just-going-to-the-human-world-and-come-back-I'm-not-going-to-die-dobe stare.

"Don't worry, Ukitake-taichou! I'll take good care of Shirou-chan!" Hinamori said.

"Please do, Hinamori-san and before I forget…Here take this Shirou-chan!" Ukitake handed the astounded young taichou a large red bag of sweets galore. "There's more of that when you come back here, Shirou-chan." Ukitake wept of joy.

"Have fun taichou and don't worry I'll take over your work. Also, don't forget to bring home souvenirs and make your move already. Take care of Hinamori!" Matsumoto winked.

Hitsugaya shut his eyes and ignored what Matsumoto just said but he still felt a vein popping from his head.

Hinamori held Hitsugaya's hands tightly which made the captain's brow twitched and his cheeks burned deep red but thanks to the blinding light from the gate, nobody noticed it even Hinamori. They entered…

"Why are you late?" Rukia glared at the man standing on the doorway.

"Instead of saying 'hello Ichigo how's your day in the market' you greet me with 'why are you late'. I can't believe it! After that whole effort I did just to do your chores, I get a cold greeting from you!" Ichigo complained and dropped his grocery bags on the floor.

"Stop your whining and start cooking you idiot. I'm hungry!" Rukia muttered and directed her attention to the television.

"One of these days…" Ichigo murmured under his breath holding his fist.

"What are you doing?" Rukia turned her head and stared at Ichigo with her piercing eyes. "N-Nothing…Enjoy!" Ichigo paced to the kitchen hurriedly.

He cooked Chicken Curry for dinner…

After some time, Rukia heard the doorbell rang. "Ichigo, Go get the door!" Rukia commanded.

Hearing the order from the shinigami, Ichigo dragged his self to the door. "Lazy chick." He fumed and opened the door. "Hitsugaya! Hinamori! Please come in!"

"You look irritated, Kurosaki…"

"Don't mind my face…Here…I'll give you a hand on your luggage." Ichigo offered to help.

"No, Kurosaki-san. Shirou-chan and I can take care of these. While we're here, I want to help you in any way that I can." Hinamori smiled softly.

"If that's the case Hinamori-san, I'll show both of you your room." Ichigo rubbed his neck and blush a little. This didn't go unnoticed to our small taichou.

Ichigo felt something chilly down his spine and turned around and saw two bluish green icy eyes glaring at him. Hitsugaya gave him a death glare that says don't-ever-get-near-to-my-woman-Kurosaki-or-I'll-kill-you!

Ichigo laughed nervously and led his guests to their quarters. "Dinner will be ready soon. My sisters are out on their sleepovers again. My dad is not home and Rukia is in the living room and Kon…I don't know where that stuffed animal went. Just feel free to roam the house and do what you please…"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san…" Hinamori bowed slightly to show her appreciation to Ichigo. Hitsugaya just nodded.

They had dinner afterwards and they all sat in the living room watching television which is no fair for the boys because the girls were hogging the remote.

"No fair…I hate this show…Change the channel Rukia." Ichigo whined at the corner while Hitsugaya just sat there eyes closed.

"Not until I find out if Marco is dying because of cancer." Rukia said watching attentively to the television. Hinamori was watching curiously too, weeping and holding a tissue. "Marco should propose to Emily before its too late…" Hinamori dried again her tears.

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "You do whatever you like but I need to borrow the T.V. I'm going to play with this Video Game that I found so move over…You had enough time with it while I'm gone doing what you should had done…"

Hitsugaya glanced at the object Ichigo was holding.

"**Chibi Quest?"**

**To be continued…**

**Review…**

**I hope I didn't mess up with this chapter…Sorry for any mistakes. The purpose of me writing a fiction is that to improve my skills and also my English. The language isn't my native tongue so it's hard. Sorry for OOCness… **

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi Quest**

_There's nothing wrong for being a chibi._

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a video game in the trash and goes home to play with it but something happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Author's note:** Here's the third chapter of Chibi Quest and I hope this one works out well. And I'm hyper today because of too much sugar and also my head hurts. Ouch.

**There are pairings! Isn't it obvious?**

On to the story

**Chapter three: Game and Kon appears.**

"If I don't move over…what will you do?" Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Ano…I'm going to hold my breath until you let me play my game." Ichigo said and held his breath looking away from his shinigami friends.

"Childish." Hitsugaya huffed.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Kurosaki-san. You can't hold your breath like that, you might choke." Hinamori moved to Ichigo signaling him to halt.

"Let him, Hinamori." Rukia watched Ichigo with a blank expression.

"H-Hai."

After 20 minutes…

"You're still at it, huh?" she asked and Ichigo nodded. "Hinamori, let's go to my room…" Rukia said and took Hinamori with her and they walked upstairs.

"I'm going out for a walk, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya stood up and strode to a sliding door beside the room and went out to a small garden. (This is my story so I want to put a garden beside Ichigo's house)

"Just like Matsumoto always says…Killjoy little cheeky bastard…" Ichigo mumbled to himself. With very sharp hearing, Hitsugaya heed what Ichigo just muttered but he pretended to ignore it.

Being alone in the room, Ichigo took his play station 2 from a small cabinet underneath the television. He connected some cords from it to the T.V and plugged the adaptor to a nearby outlet and he started his game.

"Chibi Quest…Let's see…" Ichigo clicked on his joystick 'START'

_(I will write in italicized bold words the things you can see/hear in the game)_

_**Name of Character: Ichigo **_

_**Status: Shinigami**_

**_Money: 100 zenny_**

_**Press X to continue **_

**_Press O to go back_**

Ichigo clicked the X button.

"This is like those role playing games that I played…Piece of cake!"

_**Eh? Piece of Cake?**_

"What the? Did the game just say that?" Ichigo scratched his head. "Maybe just my imagination…"

_**You really think that I'm that EASY? You don't REALLY know the MEANING of a RPG game, ne?**_

"What the heck are you saying? RPG means role playing game…"

**_You didn't even get the question…I'm talking with a guy of an I.Q. very low. You're one of those evidences that prove humans are cousins with the ape life forms. Jeez…how unfortunate…_**

"Hey! Stop insulting me you dumb game!"

_**Ichigo is your name, right? What? I'm insulting a strawberry right now. I feel so sorry… and if you don't understand…I'm talking sarcasm… **_

"Why you?!" Ichigo feeling fed up pulled the plug and the television turned off. "Thanks God." He said wiping off his sweat.

_**You think I'm that EASY to get rid, strawberry?**_

"Wha? How did?" Ichigo crawled away from the television. "What do you want from me?! You! You! You! Evil Spirit!"

**_Look whose talking shinigami or Death God… If I'm an evil spirit you'll know it right away and you can get rid of me easily but here you are shaking like the chicken that you are! The shame! _**

"What did I do to you? Why are you haunting me?"

_**Haunting you? What am I? A ghost? Nope! I'm not haunting you stupid strawberry but you'll soon find out… **_

Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs and startled the other shinigami in the place and made them enter the living room.

"What's wrong now, Ichigo?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"T-The game just talked to me…" Ichigo said shaking on the corner. "It even insulted me."

"He's obviously delirious…" Hitsugaya folded his arms irritated. He was almost relaxed…ALMOST…

_**Yeah the strawberry is obviously delirious, Shirou-chan…**_

"Hinamori, I'm also a captain you know. Call me taichou." Hitsugaya peeked at Hinamori who is currently baffled. "I-I didn't say anything, Shirou-chan"

_**Of course you didn't say anything. You're a dumb, sweet and innocent girl. That's why Aizen used you.**_

"Rukia." Hitsugaya glared at the girl standing near the door.

"Ano…I didn't say anything."

_**She did not say anything because she's stupid and all she does is argue, sleep and eat.**_

"Ichigo! How dare you!" Rukia stomped her foot.

"I-It's not me!"

_**Yeah the strawberry doesn't have the guts to say that to the blabbermouth. **_

"Hitsugaya!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted at the small taichou at the same time.

"Ano…I think the television just said all of that…" Hinamori pointed at the T.V

"Huh?"

**_Took you long enough to notice me… Well… introductions are needed… I'm the main antagonist of the game Chibi Quest…_**

"No wonder…"

Rukia elbowed Ichigo's stomach… "Please continue…"

_**In the world of the chibi, you need to find the quest that you have to complete…but… you have to find the question and the answer on your own… the only hint is you'll find it along the way… **_

"Way?"

The television shone and a black hole thingy appeared…

"Where are we?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "The world of the chibi I guess." Hitsugaya said while dusting his favorite clothes.

"Why do I feel that the place is a lot bigger than me?" Rukia looked up and examined the place.

"My body feels strange too." Hinamori touched her body curiously.

"The place ain't big, it's because we're small." Hitsugaya closed his eyes and turned away from his group.

"We're CHIBI?!" Ichigo shouted very scared.

_**Welcome to the Chibi World and please do your best to find the quest or else you'll never go out of this place…Hope you enjoy your visit! Jeez…I hate being this enthusiastic…I should just say beware or anything creepy but I'm stuck with the greetings of welcome everyone…so just go and explore like the role playing games you're saying strawberry…but be warned that everything you feel here is true…**_

_**RPG's are really not that EASY, you know… Ja Ne!**_

"Huh? This is weird..."

Back to the real human world…

"Where's everybody? Eh?" Kon walked around and entered the living room. "Yipee! A play station! Ichigo won't be mad if I play with it because he's not here, right?"

"Nah! Game? I have a better idea!" Kon exited the room and closed it…

"No one's here so MORE for me!"

Kon laughed hysterically.

**To be continued.**

**Review…**

**Constructive criticisms are very appreciated by the authoress and please don't flame me because if you do, I'm going to sulk at the corner…joking…but really, please don't flame me! **

**The place of the game will be revealed next chapter...**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chibi Quest**

Previously

_The television shone and a black hole thingy appeared…_

"_Where are we?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "The world of the chibi I guess." Hitsugaya said while dusting his favorite clothes._

"_Why do I feel that the place is a lot bigger than me?" Rukia looked up and examined the place._

"_My body feels strange too." Hinamori touched her body curiously._

"_The place ain't big, it's because we're small." Hitsugaya closed his eyes and turned away from his group._

"_We're CHIBI?!" Ichigo shouted very scared._

Chapter 4: Familiar Place

"I can't believe we're in here."

"Yeah I though the game suck us in a parallel dimension where things eat you."

"Oh. Shut up Ichigo! It's your entire fault why we're in this mess!"

"Come now…minna…stop fighting. It won't solve our problem."

Four adorable chibi can be seen at the middle of the dusty street where wooden huts are aligned at the side. The houses were like taken from a movie about Feudal Era of Japan when Edo was still its capital city.

But don't be fooled because these little kids know exactly where the cursed game has brought them.

Rukongai

Specifically, the district just 4km away from the gates of Sereitei and one of the poorest place in there.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked the irritated murky haired girl, Rukia Kuchiki. "I say let's toss this orange haired chibi in the river for his stupidity."

"Hey! That's not nice, Rukia! It's not my fault the game was created by Satan himself!" Stomping his foot angrily, the orange haired protector pouted. Suprisingly the ever so present crease between his eyebrows is gone making him so adorable with his puffy cheeks.

"It's SO your fault, orange strawberry fruit! The sign clearly said 'Beware! Don't play this game!' but here you go! Look at what you've caused! You still played the game to prove that you're stupid!" Rukia shouted angrily glaring daggers at Ichigo.

Hinamori can only watched the two bicker because she was afraid of what they will do if she even dared open her mouth while Hitsugaya stared calmly with a bored expression but deep inside, his worry seems to grow especially when Ichigo spoke again.

"No! No! No! It's not my fault! It's just isn't my fault! It's the game's fault! Not mine!" The little orange haired boy hysterically exclaimed, his tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I want my mommy!"

"Oi! Oi! Shut up alright! Geez...you're such a crybaby and just admit it you idiot! It was your fault so take it like a man would! Take that! Hahahaha!" The chibi Rukia crossed her arms. She approached the crying chibi and kicked his shin and laughed at his misery.

"Oh boy..." Hitsugaya sighed, feeling uneasy for some reason that is slowly unraveling in front of him.

"Ruki-chan...please stop that. You're being mean with Ichi-kun again." Hinamori Momo walked towards the hurt and crying Ichigo. Shyly, she helped him stand up and uttered sweet nothings to him. "Now. Now. That's a good boy. Don't cry, Ichi-kun."

"I-I want to go home..." whimpered chibi Ichigo.

"Tch." Rukia went to Ichigo's side and patted his head subtlely. "Don't cry anymore orange dope. I was only playing with you." She avoided eye contact but still said her apology sincerely.

Hinamori smiled at the two and turned her attention to her white haired childhood friend who was unusually silent. Don't get her wrong, she knows Hitsugaya Toushiro isn't a talkative shinigami but when there's a grave matter at hand, expect him to give orders to everyone but now...he's unusually silent...

"Ano...Shiro-chan...are you alright?" the brown haired girl asked concerned.

"I'm fine Bed wetter Momo...I'm just contemplating about that (points at Ichigo and Rukia) and you." Piercing icy green eyes bored into doe eyes of the cute 5th division fuku-taichou.

Hinamori was flinging her arms around and her cheeks red, somewhat embarrassed mixed with very odd shyness.

"Is something on my face Shiro-chan?" She muttered timidly.

Suddenly, the small chibi captain realized something.

"Rukia might be temperamental sometimes but she's way meaner than the norm...Ichigo has also changed...I've never picture him as someone who always bawl...a crybaby...and Momo...she's still the same but I have the feeling that her shyness is almost unbearable and she's using the insufferable nicknames again like when we were kids...and..." mumbled the 10th division captain...

"What's wrong Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah...what are you mumbling about, freaky white haired alien?" Rukia is now holding Ichigo's hand who has stop crying and was looking at Hitsugaya curiously.

"We're turning into chibi." the curt reply from the stoic Whitey who was glaring at Rukia for calling him an alien. He doesn't even know what alien means but he felt offended by how the word was used.

"We know that already! What are you?! Blind?!" chibi Rukia yelled furiously at the annoyed white haired tensai.

With gritted teeth, Hitsugaya slowly elaborate what he meant from his curt reply.

"What I meant, Kuchiki is that we're turning into chibi...physically...mentally...and emotionally. If you didn't get that...well damn! Your brain works slow!" After finishing his sentence, the small captain immediately covered his mouth. 'Don't tell me it's happening to me too? No. That was only slip of the tounge. I always say that when I'm furious to my subordinates...but I often used my mind...not say it out loud.'

"Ohhhhhh...what a cheeky bastard. I'm hurt...really." It was obvious sarcasm coming from the moody shinigami, chibi Rukia.

Unknown to the four cute little toddlers, they were making a lot of noises which had disturb the local residents of the area. And also unknown to them, they were being watched by said residents. Most were saying 'KAWAII'. Some just look on and wondered why a bunch of kids are standing at the middle of the road. A wagon or some kind of transportation might pass by and who would want to see splattered children on the floor especially ones' so CUTE! A few just mind their own business and ignored everything.

"Okay runts! From now on, I'll be your Queen and you'll follow everything I say! Got that?" exclaimed the over exhilarated chibi Rukia while doing a nice impression of Kenpachi Zaraki and laughing maniacally. "Hahahaha!" (with the Don Kanonji pose...)

"Only if you say 'Simon says' Queen-chan!" piped the happy Ichigo. After all, he likes playing games with everyone.

"Alright!"

"But who will be the King, Queen-chan" inquired sweet Momo.

"Him! He's a cheeky bastard with white hair. He's qualified to boss around anyone...except me! Hahaha (Don Kanonji pose)"

Hitsugaya sweatdropped at his 'friends' antics and wondered how long will it take for the curse to take effect on him...He just hope he's not like that...Oooppsss...he's probably worse...but that was when he was still a child...right? Oh my...he's a child now! He had just noticed the local residents of the place and sighed. They were causing a lot of noise and that will only lead to something...

"SIMON SAYS FOLLOW ME!!" Rukia ordered her subordinates and marched forward.

"HAI!!" Ichigo and Hinamori chorused together while Hitsugaya remained silent.

Suddenly, they bumped onto a hard wall...but why is it warm...and moving?

"Why are you kids causing commotion here?" asked a cold chilly voice.

They looked up.

"Oh it's you." Hitsugaya muttered defiantly.

--

In a dark place...a lone figure watched the chibi's progress and smiled evilly.

**Author's note**: All grammar and spelling errors are directed to me.

**Chapter four and five Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or any other anime for that matter. I only owned my identity as an individual who writes fanfiction when stressed. Yes...though this is base on my observation!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chibi Quest**

_Previously_

"_Why are you kids causing commotion here?" asked a cold chilly voice._

_They looked up._

"_Oh it's you." Hitsugaya muttered defiantly._

_**Days with the Captains and Vice Captains**_

_**Chapter 5: Byakuya and Renji. **_

_**--**_

The man quirked a brow and stared icily at the white hair toddler. Hitsugaya responded with an icy glare of his own.

"…" The man stood in front, looking down and demanding answers from them without saying a word. His eyes bore hole on the little children.

The group remained silent but after a few minutes…

"Anou…" a five year old girl glanced up with her frosty blue eyes. The man stayed impassive and muttered, "Y-you look…"

"Onii-chan!" the murky hair girl screeched happily and bounced unto the startled man's arms.

"Onii-chan?" the man asked dumbfounded.

"You don't remember me?" Rukia pouted. The man just gaped at the chibi cuddling in his arms. "Simon says…" Rukia started.

"TACKLE HIM!"

The battalion of chibi consisting of Ichigo and Hinamori clung unexpectedly on the man's neck and knocked him unbalanced to the dirt.

"Byakuya-nii-chan!" the two chorused playfully.

The confused captain restored his stoic self and inquired the kids calmly but visibly irritation in his tone, "Do I know you?"

Rukia glowered and pulled Byakuya's hair from his scalp and kick his chin. "Baka!" she shouted and was about to jab his aching chin again when he muttered. "R-Rukia?"

The little girl's eyes twinkled and she patted his big brother's sore head. "Very good, onii-chan! You finally recognize me!"

Byakuya rubbed his throbbing skull and looked around. He spotted the two chibi near his head both holding his shoulders restraining him from standing. Rukia was on top of him. And also a rarely white hair chibi at the distance looking at the scene with an amused smirk plastered.

Rukia leaned forward and placed her tiny fingers on the corner of his mouth. "You look so old nii-chan! Hisana won't be happy seeing too many of your wrinkles exposing. You should at least SMILE!" she pushed her fingers upward forcing an awkward smile from Byakuya.

Hinamori giggled and Ichigo laughed at the sight of his 'smile'. Bewilderment struck the poor captain when he comprehends something.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Byakuya literally squeak losing his composure.

_**--**_

"Hn."

_He took it rather well. _Hitsugaya thought while walking along with his companion and captain Byakuya towards Sereitei.

A couple of hours ago at Rukongai, they enlightened the captain about the full details of the cursed video game. After hearing the story though, Byakuya almost laugh at the ridiculous notion of a cursed video game turning people into chibi but it really isn't new. He sometimes hear of a video which if you watch you'll die after seven days. He thought it was a ploy of some shinigami to have fun but after being involved into investigating this, he swore nothing will surprise him ever again. But damn, he didn't like to see the chibi Rukia again.

The nightmare of taking care of her! He cursed inwardly.

He was the receiving ends of her frantic tantrums and violent nature. When she grew up, she became less violent and he thanked the god in the heavens for that!

"So you believe that this video game turned you into toddlers?" Byakuya posed to his little companions.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Kurosaki found it and then… the rest I've already told you."

"So why aren't you affected from the after-effect?"

"Seeing that I'm a tensai, maybe I'm immune to the childish part but I'm becoming more talkative than the usual and it's kind of grotesque…" the white hair captain heaves a long sigh.

"I don't think the tenth division won't be surprised seeing you as a chibi because they already serve you as a chibi for the past years." Byakuya stated blatantly.

"Ha ha. You finally found your funny bones, Byakuya-taichou." Hitsugaya breathe out sardonically.

"Onii-chan, I want to ride on your back!" Rukia butted in the conversation and grabbed Byakuya's captain cloak. Byakuya nodded and let the chibi's ways.

"Kawaii. Shiro-chan, can you give me a piggyback ride too?" Hinamori pleaded with her huge auburn eyes. Hitsugaya also nodded and let Hinamori's ways. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

Whilst, the time they became chibi, Ichigo, Rukia and Hitsugaya are at the same height but Hinamori is an inch shorter than the three.

Ichigo looked at them envious. His eyes started to water and he sobbed silently following suit the others. "I-I want a ride too." He mumbled.

Icy orbs stared at the orange head. "Oi! Crybaby!" called a hoarse feminine tone.

"What is it, Queen-chan?" Ichigo softly muttered and walked gingerly to the murky hair girl. "Don't be scared, Orange dope. Come on. Onii-chan is willing to let you tag along. Ne, Byakuya-kun?" she beamed at Byakuya with a hidden dark aura sprawling all over the place.

"Y-Yes, Rukia-chan." Byakuya carefully chose his words to please his little sister. "Come now, Kuro-err-Ichigo-chan." he uttered delicately. Ichigo joyfully complied with Byakuya.

"Arigatou, Rukia-chan!" Ichigo chirped. Rukia grunted. "Oh! Shut up, crybaby!"

Ichigo kept on smiling and a flushed Rukia chibi averted her face from the 'kawaii' orange head dope and she smiled furtively.

After being the receiving ends of the wild movements coming from both the orange and murky haired chibi, Byakuya taichou heaved a long sigh as the struggles ceased and his little passengers were fast asleep.

"Hitsugaya taichou, you look tired. We should rest first before heading off to Sereitei…" It was unusual for the 6th division captain to act this but he knew the responsibilities of taking care of tiny and weak toddlers and Byakuya can clearly see the white hair chibi's droopy icy orbs.

"I'm fine Byakuya taichou. It's only another ten minutes before we get there and I intend to lay Momo-chan in a soft bed," replied the chibi in hushed tone and looked at his little bundle snoozing silently on his back.

There were days Byakuya admired the tenth division's captain's sense of responsibility and he smiled secretly under the pretense of looking forward in his path knowing the child's determination will keep him moving head on to the Gates of Sereitei…he's becoming soft.

"Suit yourself…" Byakuya blankly stated and added with a twitch in the corner of his mouth, "But I won't carry you if you fail."

After ten minutes of walking, they'd finally arrived in front the gates and its keeper opened up for them and was shocked to learn the conditions of the former young adults that were now adorable and exhausted chibi.

The sixth division captain, Byakuya ordered his subordinates to prepare a place for the toddlers.

"Sweet dreams, imouto-chan." He kissed her forehead lightly and walked out of the female sleeping quarter and went next to the male quarters to check on the insufferable Kurosaki and the cheeky Hitsugaya…

"Sleep"

"Haiiiiiiiiiii taichou!" Hitsugaya answered and instantly fell back on his futon smirking and closed his icy green eyes. In another corner, orange hair was the only indication that our precious tiny protector was off to dreamland

Merely raising his brow from the small captain's behavior, Byakuya Kuchiki walked out of the place and headed to the first division to have some chat with taichou Yamamato and…maybe some green tea.

After a moment of stillness, a sudden sound of a 'CRASH' woke the toddlers up and everything went into utter CHAOS!

"Mommy!! Where am I?! I want to see my mommy!!" wailed an orange head chibi after tossing his blankets over his tiny body and running around the male quarters in circle.

The white haired kid slowly lifted his covers and looked at his companion. He yawned and scratched the back of his neck…

"Where's my watermelon?" He looked around the room and crawled everywhere looking for something.

Next door room…

"ONII-CHAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!! I'M HUNGRY!!" shouted an annoyed Rukia while the brown haired Hinamori sleep under her comfy blanket oblivious of all the noises.

From further away in the hallway, a lone red headed person was seen running along the hallways with a large bruise on his forehead. He just bumped into his superior and captain Byakuya has briefed him about the situation of his beloved childhood friend, Rukia Kuchiki and he immediately scurried away to see her. As they had said, to see is to believe…and also the tenth division captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and his academy friend, Hinamori Momo…and oh, the Kurosaki…

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Suddenly a sliding shoji door opened and Renji found himself looking at a little Rukia clone.

"Oh…blast from the past." He muttered under his breath and fainted…

--

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…isn't he your boy friend, Kuchiki-chi?"

As consciousness returned to the red haired vice captain, Renji Abarai heard the male childlike voice from the vague outlines of the toddlers who were currently surrounding him. He snapped back to reality when he felt the sharp pain on his rib and sat up in attention.

"HEY! WATCH IT TWERP!!"

Renji's vision cleared and he saw four little kids in front of him. First, the suspect behind the assault on his person, a white hair boy who had a cocky grin and smug aura about him armed with a long and pointy stick. It was probably used to poke him to death. Second, a cute and seemingly shy little brown haired girl with the most innocent hazel eyes looking reproachfully towards the evil poker! He barely recognized his orange haired friend/ rival because of the missing frown on his brows who was currently looking at him curiously and lastly, his chibified murky haired childhood friend who stood with sparkling eyes, apparently amuse at seeing him sprawled on the ground and injured from the pointy stick.

"Genki desu ka, RaiRai?" the little brown haired angel patted the redhead softly.

Renji almost smiled at the gentleness from his academy friend, Hinamori Momo when something hit him figuratively and literally.

"Ouch! Stop that you evil white haired freak!" Renji exclaimed rubbing his temple furiously while glaring at the frowning small chibi captain. Apparently, he was mad at something he did which he doesn't know. "AND DON'T CALL ME RAIRAI!" he shouted to Hinamori, his cheeks red from embarrassment...RaiRai? What the hell is that nickname?!

"What's wrong with RaiRai, Queen-chan?" The cute Ichigo looked at the little girl beside him who was giggling to herself.

"Because it sounds gay, strawberry." Rukia managed to say amidst her uncontrollable giggles.

"Gay? Ohhhhh...so 'RaiRai' sounds happy!"

Suddenly, Rukia can't take it anymore and rolled on the floor laughing of her heart's content. Renji looked at the chaos while barely dodging the 10th division's poking. Momo appears teary because of Renji's angry outburst.

"S-Strawberry...hahaha! You should ask the 'adult' here what gay means?"

"O-ok Queen-chan. Ano..." Ichigo turned to the 6th division vice captain and continued, "What's gay mean, King?" the orange haired chibi stared at the prodigy at the back of Renji who was holding a stick.

"Well, you see, orange dopey boy. This person (poke) is an example of gayness. (poke) Look at his hair. (poke the forehead) It's so girly and he's keeping it pony-tail (makes a face) only girls do that, right? Gay means if a man is like a girl or acting like a girl. (poke) so when you hear RaiRai...it kinda sounds gay because of this (poke) person."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh...so ''that's'' gay..."

Renji gazed upon the two boys and a vein throbbed at the side of his neck.

"HEY! YOU DISRESPECTLY PIECE OF &!# I'M THE ADULT HERE! SO WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS EVIL POKER LITTLE KID BEHIND ME?! HAH?! AND I'M SO NOT GAY YOU #&!!"

"Renji...," a soft and cold voice drifted in the corridor which made the hairs at the back of the neck of anyone near the vicinity rose, except for the little angels/devils.

The said person whom was called rigidly stood up and slowly turned to stare at his superior.

"C-Captain."

"You are shouting profanities. Even the whole of Sereitei can hear you and... (cold aura) you're with the children. If Rukia..." Byakuya trailed off because his little sister, who was still laughing like a hyena, clutched at his captain's cloak.

"Onii-chan...hahaha! Renji was so funny! He was shouting PIECE OF &!# and then YOU #&!!"

Ichigo also clutched at Byakuya's cloak and looked up curiously. "What's PIECE OF &!# and YOU #&!!, Queen-chan's onii-chan?"

With suppress rage, the calm sixth division captain said, "Renji, meet me at my office...now." and briskly walk away.

"Y-Yes, captain." The red haired vice captain's tone quivered as he followed his captain at a good distance.

Hinamori sniffled and glanced at her friends.

"Now that the big meanie RaiRai is gone. What are we going to do now minna-chan?"

"We can't watch him suffer from the loudmouth's icy brother punishment. It might be a blizzard there and we may freeze if we even get near that office." the small captain played with his stick.

"I'm hungry..." Ichigo's stomach grumbled.

"Ohhhhhh...if you're hungry strawberry, come on! I know where we can find food around here! Just follow your Queen, you #&!! servant!" Rukia shouted happily and skipped to wherever her feet deems food is abundant.

"YEAH!" shouted Ichigo and Hinamori who has recovered from her teary moments awhile ago because someone just yelled at her and it scared her slightly. She's a little girl who isn't used at being reprimanded. She's a good and sweet angel after all.

Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed and twirled his stick gleefully and started singing a merry song from his mind aloud.

"Here we go again! The cute chibis are out to get you all! We're cute! We're sweet! But we've got attitude! So be ready because we may not bark...but we sure can bite...HARD! After all we're on our Chibi Quest!"

**Author's note:** All grammar and spelling errors are directed to me.


End file.
